Battle Ground Spinach Wastes
A location not too far from the Grassy Plains. It is where Raditz's space pod crashed. Numerous times large dinosaurs have been seen inhabiting the area. You may battle here. * Alexandra * Scylar * Mira * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1Hp! Alexandra * Health: 122,600/180,000 * Strength: 106(132.5)(185.5) * Speed: 106(137.8)(190) * Stamina: 500/500(575/625) * Mana: 0 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Overheat Gauge: 8/8 * Equipment: Empowerment Headgear, Time Patrol Uniform, Energy Gloves, I will never forgive you!!!! * Effects: * +25% Ki Attack Stamina cost, * +50% Everything else Stamina cost, * +75% Strength, (Time Patrol Uniform) * +100%Ki Damage, (Time Patrol Uniform, Energy Gloves, Transformation) * +25% Stamina, (Time Patrol Uniform) * +80% Speed (Empowerment Headgear) * Successful Ki attacks remove 2% of the Target's Ki Damage Resistance, for 3 turns. * Blast 1: Afterimage * Blast 1: Explosive Wave * Blast 2: Endless Shoot * Blast 2: All Clear * Signature: Charge Flight * Ultimate: N/A * Signature Transformation: Vesselsurge Scylar * Health: 155,350/180,000 * Strength: 107 * Speed: 114 136.8 * Stamina: 634/700 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: Ninja Sword x2, All-Purpose Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, I'm Not Done Yet * Effects: * +20% Speed Ninja SwordsEquipped * +10% Stamina Consumption Ninja SwordsEquipped * +25% Strength Patrol Uni * +55% Physical Damage Patrol Uni/All-Purpose Gloves * +30% Ki Damage Gloves * +25% Ki Damage Resistance Patrol Uni * +25% Arcane Resistance Dragon * Immune to Signature, Counter-Signature, and Ultimate Damage IntangibilityActive * +4% HP Regen Not Done Yet!Inactive * Blast 1: Dragonian Mind * Blast 1: Pump-Up * Blast 2: Quick Feet * Blast 2: Crushing Claw * Signature: All Impactful Strike * Ultimate: N/A * Signature Transformation: Lord Mirak's True Son Mira * Health: 240,959/300,000 * Strength: 150 * Speed 150 * Stamina: 790/1000 * Blast gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: Dark kili core, demon world armor * Effects: ki attacks do damage x18 and basic attacks do damage x 15, 25% damage resistance, imperfect villianous form 19% ki Dr * Blast 1: encroaching darkness * Blast 1: Demon world conditioning * Blast 2: Darkness spiral * Blast 2 Demonic binds * Signature attack: demonic dominion * Ultimate: Darkness onslaught Fight to 1 hp * Turn order: Scylar, Mira, Alexandra * Skylar cracks his knuckles. "Ready for the bigger pest?" He asks Alex before drawing his swords and rushing at Mira with 10 Dual Slashes. (4 hit 10,015) * Mira stands unmoving as he is hit some glancing off his armor "hmm what pests challenge me, your insolence knows no bounds" he draws from the kili energy from the air gaining a faint black aura and grabs Scylar mid strike "you're going to have to do a lot better than that" he hoists Scylar up by his arm and proceeds to punch him in the stomach before uppercutting him skywards (10 dark kili punches 6 hit 13500 * "Scy! Hang in there!"-she shouts, before turning to Mira. "hmm... you look strong. You probably ARE strong too. But we aren't the losing kind...so sorry about this."-she then proceeds to fire off a rapid assault. (10 Ki balls 4 9975) * Scyler kneels, catching his breath. "What's up with this guy..." he thinks before rushing again, slicing at his limbs repeatedly. Dual Slashes 4 hit 10,015 * Mira has a small amount of smoke rising from his shoulders from the ki blasts and he still looks disinterested "are you going to attempt to pose a threat yet? If not it is best you just lay down and die i will make sure it is swift" he swings his arm in a swift motion leaving a black afterimage from it fire several ki like darts at alexandra (10 ki blasts 6 hit 16200 * "Mmmph. Not good. Really...really not good. You should try being a bit more polite."-she says, before continuing with the same sort of attack. "But don't worry. I'll make sure to become a threat soon."-she adds. (10 ki balls 5 hit 12468) * Skylar kneels beside Alex and regains his energy. "I'm almost ready." He said nodding to her. Stamina Regained * Mira charges at them Grabbing Alex's face slamming her into the ground sending kili pulses into her (10 ki blasts 8 hit 21,600) * "Well... Alright, if this is how you'll have it. Let us..."-she takes a deep breath, before cracking her neck in pain. "Let us..."-and then she punches her chest, flames rising from the shoulders, legs, and arms, wherever there are openings to the metallic frame. Energy pulses through, and her eyes turn orange. (Vesselsurge) * Scylar stretches out his legs. "Gotta give it a bit more time before I do that..." he says to himself before rushing at Mira again, spinning with his blades out. Dual Slashes all miss * Mira just does minimal movements to dodge his wide slashes "Hmm so you are both hiding power.... good it would be a waste of my time if not i suppose i just have to beat it out of you first" he grabs Scylars arm and slams him to the ground twistring his arm behind his back "or you could die either or would be fine to me" he charges up a large ki blast forcing it inot Scylars back and hits him away so it detonates on him (10 ki blasts 6 hit 12,150 * "Ain't seen all of it yet either. You really like telling people to just die, don't you?"-Alex asks, before turning to look at Scy. "Are you alright? It is best we... give him our full... I hate to admit but he is not as weak as the bots."-she says before throwing out her attack. (9 ki balls 3 hit 14568) A post brawl feast its been about 2 hours Bastion has left Toko in a bedrll while he is cooking a very meaty looking stew, he himself has changed into another pair of clothes as his normal onew were thrashed and seem to now be serving as Kindling "Hmm now to wake the little sword sprite up hmm "he begins wafting the scent of meat towards the bed roll and strikes a bell similar to a dinner bell "grubs up get it while its hot" Before Bastion had finished the sentence a Toko was making his way into the stew pot, apparently ignoring the heat and trying to fish out some meat, Shibo was just beginning to reform, he looked tired and was already mumbling to himself. Bastion was gonna stop him but then thought better of it "well that worked better than i expected, you feeling any better?" "Better?" Toko smiles at Bastion "I wasn't ill was I?" he swallows a chunk of meat, and stands up proud, despite the clear damage he doesn't seem phased at all "Hehe I didn't get to see if my big explosion did any good, I made it super big this time and got blasted away hehe" he beams, Shibo looks irritated "If we did it like practice I wouldn't be so tired and you could have stood and fought more, you imbecile" Toko ponders but sticks to his guns "It was cool though didn't you think so?" he askes aimed at Bastion. "yeah it certianly was, that was definately a powerful move albiet it a little excessive, if you can learn to do it without exploding yourself you may be onto a winner there you almost had me in the end so you should be proud of that" Bastion dishes himself a little but leaves the rest for Toko "Plus you're still young so you have plenty fo time to get better" Aftermath A brief moment passed before the inferno Oriana created extinguished itself at her will. She stood over ean unconscious Moeru, hand glowing faintly as she casted a few low-level healing spells. Moeru groaned, coughing as he pulled himself onto his elbows. "Damn it...magic. I should have noticed that." "Heh. Yeah, no wonder you thought you were stronger. Lemme guess, you sense that ki stuff, rirght? I...don't really have much of that." Oriana replies, "...And I'm not very good at healing, so take it slowly." "Sure, I can sense ki, but..." Moeru stood to his feet, waving off her warnings, "I can sense other things, as well." "Hey, hey, don't stand up so...fast..." She sighed, "...Okay, then." Oriana continued with a shrug, "Things like what?" After a moment, she blinks, "Oh, I don't think I've even introduced myself. Name's Oriana. Oriana Anima." Moeru looked at the girl, and sighed. " Moeru. Im Moeru. And I can see anything unnattural in the world. Magic is one of those things." "Seems pretty natural to me." Oriana replied, "If you can sense it, how did mine slip past your vision? It's not like I hide it." "I don't know. Maybe your power is more like Ki than magic. Ki is more like a fog to me than anything..." Moeru replied, rubbing his right eye gently. "It's radiant flame. I think it's unique to my people?" She said, tilting her head as she thought about it, "Hm. Here's an example." Holding out her hand, a small ball of brilliant, golden fire burst into existence - bright enough that it was painful to look at. Oriana seemed unaffected by the light. "Ugh, put that out, it's seriously making it harder to look at you." Moeru groaned, as he reached up to his shoulder, and forced it to pop, the sound of bone being relocated following after. "I can't even see whatever light show you're putting on. Like I said, Ki screws with my sight when I focus. Everything turns into the same hazy black..." he said, closing his right eye, and seeing the glaring light of the flame she gave off. "What are you, some kind of Phoenix or something? She snapped her fingers, the flame dissipating in a burst of faint light - a low-level healing spell to relieve pain. "...Well, it's called a phoenix flame, but no. I'm a Nephilim." Oriana replied. "Another demon, huh? Figures. Demon women are always weird... actually, that's all women." He said with a sigh, feeling the effects of the spell on him. "So, Oriana, why'd you fall out of the sky inside a giant crystal?" "...I'm not a demon." She gave you an odd look. "And that's a Shardship's escape pod. I..." She frowns. "...Have no idea how long I've been in there, actually..." "What were you running from?" Moeru asked, cocking his head to the side. Oriana actually seemed to freeze in place for a moment, before shaking her head. "Nothing you need to worry about. Or ask about again." Moeru raised an eyebrow, and shrugged, as he turned away and started to walk once more."Whatever. I have my own problems." Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds